daddy's little girl
by Kitten630
Summary: Daddy daddy, don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you. Right here with me, can't you see how much I need you? The truth on how Lilo really lost her parents. Quiet depressing. Rated for depressingness.


**WARNING!!! This is a depressing fic. Repeat, THIS IS A DEPRESSING FIC!!! Ahem, well, I better give you the basic story line. Ya know in the movie when Lilo tells Stitch how her parents died? Well, she paused. And that's when I thought, what if she wasn't telling the truth? So, using the song Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J, I came up with this fic in the middle of a science lesson. So, yeah.**

**____________________________________________________________Kitten630___________________________________________________________________**

"Get out, you lazy basterd, GET OUT!!!" The screams were so sharp, like the needles at a hospital. But unlike the hospital needles, these couldn't help you. A woman with brown skin and wavy brown hair, stood a the door, pointing a long finger and manicured nail at it. In the doorway to the living room, stood a man with tan skin and coal black hair. He held a suitcase in his hand, and a piece of paper in the other. He walked towards the door, dropped his suitcase by it, then came eye to eye with the woman.

"Please, don't do this honey-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the woman slapped him, making an echoing noise fill the quiet house hold.

"Don't you DARE 'Honey' me! We're through, you here me, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" The man sighed, the woman red in the face.

"Okay, if that's what you want. But please, let me say goodbye to the girls. Please." The woman looked at him for a moment, before looking away. The man walked out of the room, and up a pair of stairs to a room. The door to the room had a piece of paper stuck to it, saying 'Kapu'.

"Keep out." The man said out loud. Ignoring the signs orders, her twister the wooden handle and walked into the room. A girl around the age of 18, with brown skin and brown wavy hair sat on the bed, holding a girl around 7 with tan skin and long straight black hair.

"Hey Nani, hey Lilo." The man said, almost in a cheerful voice. Both girls just stared at him, as if he wasn't there. The man sighed.

"Girls, I'm sorry for what's happening. The thing is, I would never, EVER choose to leave." He tried to explain. The teenage girl/ Nani looked at him.

"So why are you leaving?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Because, I haven't really got a choice-" The man began, but Nani put Lilo on the bed and stood up, glaring into his dark eyes.

"Of course you have a choice! This is your house to, you have a right to stay here! Why can't you just go up to mom and say NO!?" She yelled in his face. The man wiped spit from his face, chuckling slightly.

"Trust me Nani, I've already tried. But trust me, no matter how many times I say it, she's not gonna give in. She's very determend, your mom, and once her mind is on something, she'll NEVER change it! But listen, honey, I want to tell you, if I don't come back-"

"But dad you WILL come back!" Nani insisted.

"Honey just _listen_. If I don't, I'm not say I wont, but _if _I don't_, _I want you to have this." He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a thin golden chain, with a blue stone on it.

"I've been saving this for a while, I want you to keep it safe. I'm trusting you with this." He pressed the necklace into Nani's shaking hands. She stared at the gift, before running out the room, clutching the jewellery close to her. Lilo sat on the bed, gazing at her father with her glittery, chocolate eyes. He looked at Lilo, who was obviously trying to fight of tears.

"Come on kiddo, don't cry. This is hard enough for me without tears anyway. Besides, if you start crying, then I'll start crying, and, well, Nani will NEVER stop!" This made Lilo laugh a bit, helping her fight off the tears. He looked at the paper he had been holding in his hands, before handing it to Lilo.

"I know it's not as great as the necklace Nani got, but I know how much you love your photo's. Heck, there's more picture on your walls than there is wallpaper!" Lilo laughed again. Then, her dad's face turned serious.

"Lilo, remember, even if we don't see each other again, I want you to remember me." He came very close to her, their faces almost touching.

"And I want you to promise me that." Lilo looked straight at him. She didn't trust herself to speak, because she knew that her voice would be the switch to turn on the taps in her eyes. In the end, she could do no more than nod. Her father smiled, before planting a kiss on her cheek. With that, her walked out of the room. Lilo sat there, touching the cheek where she had been kissed. She heard the click of the front door. He was leaving. She leapt to her feet and ran, desperate to be able to see his face just one last time in the flesh. She stood in the doorway, watching as her own mother slapped him, causing another echo throughout the house.

I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed.

"Leave me and my girls ALONE!!!"

_He drops his suitcase by the door,_

_She knows her daddy wont be back anymore._

_She drags her feet across the floor,_

_Trying to hold back time, to keep him holding on._

She ran towards him, flinging her arms around his shoulders, as if she was trying to stop him moving. But, her efforts could not help. He hugged her, before pulling her off and resting her on the floor. Nani came into the room, fresh tear streaks on her face, staining her skin.

"Dad, you can't do this." She said, her eyes soaked with tears, new ones brewing. He picked up Lilo, and walked towards Nani.

"Honey, remember ohana?" He asked. Nani nodded.

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." With that, he handed Lilo over to her, then walked towards the door. He picked up his suitcase, and walked away.

_Daddy daddy, don't leave,_

_I'll do anything to keep you,_

_Right here with me,_

_Can't you see how much I need you._

_Daddy daddy, don't leave,_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean,_

_She don't know what she's talking about,_

_Somebody here me out._

The house was silent, all voices evaporated. Nani stood their, silent tears running down her face. Lilo, however, kept her face straight. Her dad had said he wanted no tears, and she planned to keep it that way.

"Well, I'll get your dinner started, eh girls?" Nani and Lilo looked at their mother in disbelief. She acted as if nothing had happened. Their father was gone, and she didn't care. Nani half dropped Lilo onto the sofa, walked into the kitchen, came back with the hot soup that was on the stove, and chucked the tomato flavour liquid at her mother.

"How could you do this to us, mom!? Why? Why don't you care about us?!" Nani screamed in her face. Her mother tried to wipe the soup off her shirt.

"This is my favourite top, you know." She stated.

"Oh, well excuse me! I had no idea how important clothing was to you! Maybe if you give me the shirt, I can jump off a cliff into the sea, I hear salt water's very cleansing!" Nani screamed again. Lilo watched all this happening, before looking out the window. It had started to rain slightly, but she could just make out several stars in the sky. She decided that those stars were Gotiki, the God of strength. She need so much strength right now. Her eyes closed.

_Father, listen,_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go._

_Father, listen, _

_I would do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room, try hard at school,_

_I'll be good I promise you,_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you._

Lilo opened her eyes. The rain had picked up a bit during her prayer, but she could still see one of the stars, and she knew Gotiki had been listening.

"You know what Nani, fine! If you want me to get lost, that's just what I'll do!" With that, their mother grabbed a pair of keys and flounced out the door. The house was once again silent.

"Don't worry Lilo, she just wants to scare us. She'll probably go get a coffee, wait till we call her, then come home all smug. She'll be home in no time, trust me!" Lilo looked at her sister. She felt Nani wasn't promising what passed her lips. Lightning painted the sky, while thunder made the world shake. Lilo, slightly scared, clung onto Nani's leg. Nani picked up Lilo, tucking her soft black hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry Lilo, a little storm can't hurt anyone!" This time, Nani sounded like she was promising.

It was the worse promise she'd ever made in her life.

The phone rang, sending a rush of hope inside the two sisters. Nani ran to the phone as if five other people were trying to get it. She stabbed the answer button, pressing the machinery to her ear.

"Hello? Hello? Mom, is that you? WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Nani yelled sown the phone. Lilo stood in the door way. She could already tell this wasn't her mother calling.

"Hello? Is this the Pelekai residence?" A masculine voice inside the phone asked. Nani's light of hope flickered away.

"Yes, this is." She answered.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Is your father in?" The voice asked.

"No, our mom kicked him out yesterday! Do you know where she is? She's had me worried sick and my little sister near tears!"

"Well, I'm afraid, you won't be able to see her again." The voice said. Even though he said it quietly, the news reached Lilo's ears.

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Nani.

"He means mom's dead." Lilo said. Nani looked at her sister, before retuning her attention towards the phone, as if it were a priceless artefact.

"She can't be dead, what happened?!" The man on the other end sighed.

"Can you drive a car?"

*_Ten mins later*_

A large bulky car pulled towards several police cars. Nani jumped out of the car, Lilo clinging to her back like a little Koala Bear. A police officer stood in front of her, looking serious.

"Uh, maybe the little'un shouldn't see this." He advised. Lilo jumped off Nani's back.

"No, I'll be fine with it." She said almost no emotion in her voice. Before anyone could do anything, she had pushed her way past all the officers and was looking at the wreckage. A car lay upside down, crushed into wheat looked like something out of a junk yard. It was hard to make out, but you could just see several strands of dark brown hair, Acting as an SOS flag, from under the wreckage. Nani saw the wreckage, and gasped.

"We think she must've skidded on the speed bump. And the storm last night didn't help in the slightest." Explained the officer. Nani was already crying.

"The last thing I said to her…Was get lost." She whispered. Lilo, however, still didn't cry. The tears welled behind her eyes, making her head feel close to bursting point, but she wouldn't allow a single one to pass her eyes. She'd promised her father she wouldn't cry, and she was going to keep that promise.

"Ma'am, how old are you?" Asked the officer.

"18." Nani managed to splutter.

"In that case, you now have legal rights to the property you live in." The officer said, but it didn't look like Nani was listening. She had sagged to her knees, and was rocking herself back and forth, crying hysterically. Lilo walked towards on of the officers.

"I wanna go home now."

*Two months later*

"Nani was in the kitchen, making some kind of stew. Lilo sat in the living room, staring at the TV. The TV wasn't even switched on, but she stared at it even so. The loss of their mother still hung about the house, but both agreed to keep quiet about it. Lilo still had the lump in her throat that had formed two months ago, and she knew it would stay there for a long, long time. The phone rang, breaking the silence and making both of them jump. Nani picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Pelekai residence?" Asked a feminine voice on the other side.

"Yes, can I help you?" Asked Nani.

"You, need to get to the Kokawa town hospital, right now." The voice said. Lilo stood in the doorway, just like she had done two months ago.

"Why, what's going on?" Asked Nani. A loud beeping noise was bleaching the line, and a fluster of muti colourerd voices.

"You need to hurry, there's not much time left!" With that, the line went dead. Nani stood, confused. Lilo headed towards the door.

"Lilo, where're you going?" Asked Nani.

"The the hospital." Lilo replied.

"Lilo, how do we know that wasn't just a prank call?" Asked Nani,

"How do we know that was the truth?" Asked Lilo. Nani stood still for a bit, before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

*_At The Hospital*_

Nani and Lilo stood in the sparkling white corridors, the medicine smell pinching their noses. A nurse holding a clipboard bounded up to them.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Um, yes. We got a call asking for the Pelekai residence." The nurse grabbed their wrists and pulled them along.

"Hurry, before you run out of time!" She cried. Soon, Lilo and Nani found themselves in a room. A curtain was in the middle, hiding someone. The nurse had left, so Nani walked towards the curtain. She peeled back the plastic curtain, revealing a man. He looked half human. His face a grey as a fish, pipes sticking out of his body, various machines beeping away. He turned his face towards Nani and Lilo, then smiled.

"Hi girls, you made it." He said in a raspy voice. Nani and Lilo's eyes widened.

"D-Dad?" The both spluttered.

"The one and only!" He said, cheerfully. They both ran towards him and took one of his hands. Nani started bawling her eyes out, but Lilo was still determend to keep her eyes dry. Eventually, Nani managed to get a grip of herself.

"D-Dad. What's going on?" She asked.

"Turns out I've got a lump thingy in my brain." He answered. Nani's jaw dropped.

"You mean, the C word?" Their dad looked at her, slightly confused.

"What in the world has that got to do with anything?"

"No, I mean Cancer." Answered Nani.

"Oh right. I thought you meant - never mind. And no Nani, I do NOT have that definition for the C word, I have a lump thingy in my brain. It sounds nicer than that OTHER word!" Nani looked slightly bedazzled. He turned to Lilo.

"Hiya kiddo, how's my favourite little girl?" He asked. Lilo gave her answer as a smile. He then turned back to Nani, who had a bucket of questions for him.

"Dad, the Nurses said we were running out of time, what did they mean?"

"Oh that? I asked them to say that cos I knew you'd think they were prank calling!" Answered their dad, laughing. Nani looked majorly pissed at the moment.

"You scared half the life out of me!" Lilo pulled his hair gently to get his attention.

"Dad, how long have you got?" She asked in a scarily serious tone.

"Ducky, I've got about a month." Is all he said. Nani spent a couple seconds processing this data in her brain, before bursting into another fit of tears. Lilo, however, still stayed dry eyed.

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks,_

_She don't wanna close her eyes cos she's scared that he'll leave._

_They've tried just about everything,_

_But it's getting harder now for him to breathe._

Lilo sat at the kitchen table, holding what looked like her seventh mug of coffee and her eighteenth bag of jelly beans. She popped some more artificially coloured pieces of jelly and practically inhaled more coffee, when Nani came into the room.

"Lilo, what are you doing? It's three in the morning, AND it's Sunday!" She scolded.

"I can't sleep." Lilo replied in a zombie like tone. Nani looked at the state of the kitchen.

"Well I'm not surprised! You've gone through all the sugary food, and drank nearly all my kona coffee! Do you have any idea how much kona coffee costs?" She asked, but Lilo wasn't listening.

"Nani, if I sleep, he might leave." At first Nani was puzzled, before her half asleep brain clicked into action.

"Oh honey, please stop worrying. Look at yourself, you're killing yourself! You need sleep! I know you're worried, and so am I. But he's gonna be with us for a little while longer, just remember that." Just then the phone rang, making both of them jump.

"Wha-? Who could be calling us at three in the morning?" Nani mumbled as she picked up the little gadget.

"Hello?"

"Miss Pelekai, are you awake?!"

"Sir, if I wasn't awake, how could've answered the phone?""Oh yeah. Look, that's not the point, you need to get down the hospital!" Nani instantly knew what was going on. She dropped the phone and grabbed Lilo.

"Nani-?" Began Lilo, but Nani hushed her.

"Lilo, you can't talk at all! I'll need to drive faster than any law allows you to!" Before Lilo could get a word in edgeways, she was strapped into the car and the wind was blowing against her face. She already knew what was gonna happen, but still, her eyes didn't spill a drop. Yet in her mind, all sorts of alarms were going off. It was almost as if, all the tears she had been collecting were gathering inside her brain, and she was running out of room inside her head.

_Daddy daddy, don't leave,_

_I'll do anything to keep you._

_Right here with me,_

_Can't you see how much I need you._

_Daddy daddy, don't leave,_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean._

_They don't know what they're talking about,_

_Somebody hear me out._

The two sped down the highway, only just managing to dodge out of peoples way and ran every red light. The abuse people yelled at them only seemed like a gentle hum in the back ground. It was if, nothing existed, but them.

_Father, listen, _

_tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go._

_Father, save him_

_I would do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room, try hard at school,_

_I'll be good I promise you,_

_Father, father,_

_I pray to you._

They finally arrived at the hospital, but nurses swarmed the area and they couldn't even find the reception desk. Luckily, Lilo's tiny size proved to be very useful, as she managed to dodge in and out of peoples legs, leaving her sister behind. She already knew what was happening, she already knew what was going to happen, and she knew she only had a couple minutes left. For someone who was so small, she proved to be very speedy. Nurses and doctors called after her, but she ran on in vain. Soon, a stitch appeared in her gut and side, as if she was being torn in half. But nothing was going to slow her down. She saw a pair of doors at the end of a long hallway, and just as she started sprinting towards them, a pair of hands grabbed her and began carrying her away from her goal.

"Look kid, you can't go in there." The doctor said. But Lilo kicked and pounded him, desperate to get free. Soon, she caught him right in the area it hurts most. The doctor doubled over in pain as Lilo leapt from his grasp to the ground. She reached the doors, but to her dismay, the were locked. Peering in through the keyhole, she saw many people in white, all jabbing tools and needles into a mans body. Her fathers body.

_Please don't let him go,_

_I'm begging you so._

_Let him open his eyes, need a little more time,_

_To tell him that I love him more._

_Than anything in the world,_

_It's daddy's little girl._

Her tiny fists pulled at the handle, harder and harder. But she knew it was hopeless, it was locked, and there was no way of getting in. Then she noticed a sign. 'Push' it read. Face palming, she pushed the door with all her might and stumbled into the room. Doctors looked at her, all slightly shocked. Some looked as if they were about to make a jump towards her, but one of them held up his hand, pulled off his mask, and sighed.

"Guys, we know it's hopeless. Let the poor lamb spend time with him." With that, they all walked away. Lilo ran to her fathers side. His eyes were half open, his face pale, and the sheets caked in blood.

"Dad. Dad. Please dad, don't be dead." Lilo whispered.

_Father, listen,_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go._

_Father, save him,_

_I would do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room, try hard at school, _

_I'll be good, I promise you._

_Father, father,_

His eyes opened a fraction, and the sides of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Remember what ohana means?" He asked, his voice quiet. Lilo nodded her head.

"Ohana means family," They both said in union.

"Family means no one gets left behind," He gasped slightly, and his eyes closed a fraction more. Lilo clenched his hand.

"Dad, just two more words." She begged. Just as his eyes closed forever, he whispered.

"Or forgotten." His hand slipped off Lilo's, and fell downwards. He was gone, and Lilo knew it. The tears returned, but even now, she bit them back. Even if he was gone, she still had his promise to keep. She looked at his face, and managed to smile.

"Can't wait to see you again." She said. As she was dragged from the hospital. As she was driven home. As she let Nani sob into her shoulder, she didn't forget those words.

"Can't wait to see you again."

_She was daddy's little girl_

______________________________________________________________**Kitten630__________________________________________________________________**

**Don't say I didn't warn you about the depressingness! And may I just say, no matter how old I'm gonna get, I'm always gonna be 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Boy, that sounded cheesy. Okay, drop that last part, just review if you want, and no flames plz, cos I've lost my fire extinguisher! ^^**


End file.
